fossworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rollo the Druid
Keeps a journal of everthing that happens on his adventures. Animal companion: Stanislav Badgerington History Went to Sasserine. Sailed to Farshore on the Sea Wyvern. Married Lavinia Vanderboren. Returned to Waterdeep and Kryptgarden. In a letter to Fenrir, Corum says that Rollo helped out at the Hova Farm refugee camp and helped fight off Luskan Pirates. Teleported to Comryr. Travelled to the Vast Swamp and then the Plane of Shadows, Was turned to stone in the Plane of Shadows, but rescued by Syliva and the Rescue Party. Member of the Lavius Family. Was part of the party that killed the dragon Despyr and saved the Vast Swamp from magical shenannegans and also twenty-four citizens of Weyloon. (See Rollo Time line for more info) Back Story Jaroll 'Rollo' Humber Godder-Saunders-Lavius of Kryptgarden Human - Druid Fourth son of a noble, but impoverished family. His father, Sir Humber Hillary Godder-Saunders-Lavius was a mighty warrior in his hey-day and fought in many famous battles. However, like many heroes as they age he began to gamble and hunt more and more and fritter away his fortune on tourneys and pageants. Rollo hated hunting as a child, although his brothers loved it and would ride out with their father at every opportunity. Rollo preferred to heal wounded animals rather than dispatch them and he was soon living a completely different life to his father and brothers. The only thing that bound them together was their mutual suffering over the loss of Rollo' mother who died ten years after his birth. Sir Humber did not understand his son, but he was not a heartless man and sent him off to Waterdeep to study at a local lyceum, to be turned into an educated man. Here Rollo met who was to become his mentor, an ancient elven druid from the High Forest by the name of Tunare who was on a cultural exchange to the Lyceum. Rollo' fascination of all things natural lead him down the path of druidism and it was not long before he was initiated into their circle. Tunare realised that although Rollo had a good nature he was more interested in the flora and fauna of the world less for their own sake and more to meet Rollo' desire to catalogue everything. Despite her small misgivings she took him to the High Forest as a potential druid priest initiate. While studying for his druid initiation ceremonies he spent more time sketching in his many log books the unique wildlife of the region than pouring over the ancient texts he was meant to be studying. Forever plucking leaves and flowers and carrying out experiments on them, the elven druids occasionally wondered why in heavens name Tunare had brought him amongst them? And yet Rollo passed the initiation rites with ease, and became a chosen son of nature. He then travelled back to Waterdeep to continue his studies and to publish papers on the wildlife of the High Forest. Two more years passed and on his graduation he decided that the dusty life of academia was not entirely for him. He preferred to be out in the world, communing with nature and expanding his knowledge. He had a great desire to not just study plants and animals, but the many races of the world and all the fabled creatures it held. Sensing his sons wanderlust, at last something he could understand as Humber had wandered a great deal in his younger days while on campaign, he spend the last of his money buying a ticket on a ship bound for the jungle kingdoms of the south. Rollo was to live his dream of exploring far away lands and bring back his findings to the academies in the north. The passage would be long, but the adventure would be great. Further Notes Rollo is basically a geek. He became a druid, but he is more interested in nature from a scientific point of view than from a worshipful one. He has spent his whole life, pen and notebook in hand, sketching and writing about the things he see's around him. He is fascinated in everything and has a curiosity that is bound to get him into trouble. He is wise, in the way that the innocent are wise, but due to his cloistered upbringing, fairly naive about the ways of the world - although he does know a little about life in Waterdeep. He sees the good in everyone and believes that no one, not even orcs, are wicked through and through and that if only everyone could just sit down and have a nice cup of tea then it could all be worked out. He loves his father, but does not like all the hunting. Rollo has learned that it is ok to hunt, while he was with the elves, but he does not relish it like the rest of his family. He has heard of the Harpers but is not interested in joining them. He sends his notebooks back to his father for safe keeping and hopes that one day he will return and write his definitive work. At the moment he has had just a few papers published in minor academic journals but as 'naturalism' is not yet a recognised field. Lavius Estate - Kryptgarden Jaroll and Corum's father was Sir Humber Hillary Godder-Saunders-Lavius. He was a very poor third son. In his younger days, with the death of his wife's cousin (she herself was her husband's second cousin) Baron DeLacy Lavius, the Lavius Estate fell to him and this was were Rollo, Corum and their brothers were raised. The manor house was in poor condition even in DeLacy's time, but fell into even greater disrepair due to the frequent wild revelries held by Sir Humber and the lack of any kind of maintenance regime. It consists of a central wing, and east wing and a south wing, with two halls, kitchens etcetera and in the region of eighty rooms, of which only twenty are in any way habitable. The household staff consists of thirteen souls. There stable block still exists, but several agricultural out houses burnt down some years ago and have not been replaced. The most beautiful part of the house is an iron conservatory that looks down onto the pond and gardens and while very overgrown is still in good condition. The estate consists of ten acres of garden, twenty acres of orchard and about a hundred acres of cleared land (less than a square mile). At the entrance of the estate is a lodge house, but this was sold some time ago and is privately owned by a rich merchant who uses it a summer retreat. (Village is called Ottery St Mary and the tavern is the 'Badger's Breakfast' ) There is an estate village where the gamekeepers, household staff and a few others live. It consists of eight small houses and a tavern. The tavern is privately owned but does pay rent to the estate. All together seventy-five people live in the village and it has enough farmland around it to support itself and the manor house. The surrounding land that is owned by the estate consists of several thousand acres of forest (about ten square miles) that sits on the foot hills of the Sword Mountains. There is a river in the forest that is also part of the estate. This land is fairly wild, but still patrolled by the three gamekeepers and their ghillies. There is also a seperate area of land, about six hundred acres, in the Sword Mountains which belongs to the estate. It was bought years ago when an ancestor had an idea to build a reserviour. However the plan was never finished (although some of the brickwork still exists) and the land is considered all but worthless. The estate is bordered to the south by another estate and to the north by complete wilderness. The estate is sixty miles from Waterdeep's north wall and it is usually anyone travelling to the Lavius Estate will stay in an inn called the Huntsman's Arms which is on the road and roughly the half-way point. The family coat of arms is a badger, rampant. Other Rollo facts 1. Rollo's father was once ressurected when he was an adventurer. He was dead for three weeks! (Sir Humber Hillary Godder-Saunders-Lavius) 2. Sadly Rollo's mother's body was lost at sea, so no ressurection could be attempted. (Lady Eviline DeLucy Lavius) 3. Brothers 1. Nissa - Captain in Navy (was a cad before marrying Umi)Nissa who just prior to me leaving Waterdeep had become the captain of 'The Shaggy Beast' a warship in the royal navy BORN 1347 2. Elric - Paladin / Cleric - Tyr BORN 1349 3. Corum - Guard / Fighter, City Watch BORN 1350 4 (Jaroll) BORN 1352 Assuming Current Year is 1374 and that the Sea Wyvern adventures took place in 1373 ( ie Rollo is now 22 and Corum is now 24) 4. Injuries receieved so far. 1.Stabbed by a rogue 2.Knocked on the head by a cultist 3.Stabbed by another cultist 4.Stabbed by a pirate 5.Bitten by a snake construction 6.Stabbed, slashed and bitten during Dragon Lotus raid. 7.Squeezed by giant Ankheg mandibles 8.Gored by boar in leg 9.Burned on the back 10.Knocked senseless by Raz. 11.Bonked on the head by a falling spar 12.Shot in the leg by a ballista by Shifty. 13.Burnt by a flying nasty flame breath 14.Stabbed by Lady Lotus Dragon twice 15.Banged up repeatedly by the hull of a pirate ship 16.Slashed by a pirate captain. 17.Splatted nearly dead by a flotsam ooze 18.Gnoll man hunter arrow 19.Battered by a passing pirate ship while in dolphin form 20. Knocked senseless and badly injured at fight in Lost Refuge 21. Badly battered while in the shape of a rhino Category:Player Characters Category:Druids Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Lavius Family Category:The Tearing of the Weave Category:The Savage Tide Category:Crew of the Sea Wyvern Category:Ravenloft